


In The End

by Legorieal



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Adventure, Death, F/M, LEGORIEL IS ON, Romance, Smut, Sybella is slightly confused, Thorin is a big bully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legorieal/pseuds/Legorieal
Summary: Sybella is the adoptive daughter King Thranduil. When she insists that she joins Thorin on his journey to reclaim Erebor, Gandalf warns her that Thorin despises elves and that she should reconsider. As expected, Thorin despises Sybella yet he hadn't known her at all, and only because she was an elf. As time goes on, Thorin realizes not all elves are that bad.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to this (hopefully) epic story. Hope you enjoy it, and if there's any way I can improve this please let me know! As far as Tolkien gateway goes, Elves mature at about 100 years old. Sybella is not quite at the age of maturity, I haven't 100% decided yet. But she's between 95 and 105 years old, I'll give you that.

 

 

   "But, Sybella, you know that Thorin Oakenshield hates elves with a passion. He could possibly kill you, please reconsider. King Thranduil would have my head if I let anything happen to you," Gandalf said. Sybella sighed as she tied her boots, "Gandalf, I've been to two places in my entire life. Rivendell and Mirkwood. My Fiance is in Rivendell, my family is in Mirkwood. My 'father' is extra protective over me for some reason, he lets my brother go be his reckless ass all the time. And I thought a son was more important for the throne. I think he favors me more because I'm adopted. But I really want to see new sights. Please...maybe Thorin will give me a chance and see that not all elves are going to betray him." "If you insist," Gandalf muttered. She smiled, "I have no interest in ruling Mirkwood when my father dies, but I do want what's best for Mirkwood, Rivendell, Lothlorien...all of the Elven lands. The least I can do is try." 

 

      A few months later

 

  It was a very lovely night in the Shire. A clear royal blue sky, dim lights which allowed you to see inside the rooms they were in when passing houses...it was quiet and peaceful. Sybella walked along the rocky path, her hand on her sword ready for any kind of attack. Gandalf told her she'd know which house to go to. Yet, Sybella knew nothing of the Shire, and knew very little about Hobbits. There were only two things she knew: they were short and lived in holes dug into small hills. From the looks of it, they made the most out of these little holes called "houses". Sybella was a few inches shorter than the average height for an elf woman, she reached Tauriel's shoulders when she stood up straight. She had long, chocolate colored hair that reached her waist, and it was usually worn in a single braid. She had a porcelain skin tone, and was very slender. She wore a power blue colored dress, long sleeved, that reached her knees. It was sort of tight fitting, but loose enough for her to be able to move around. She had on black boots that came to the middle of her calves, along with black trousers. 

 

  Sybella noticed a crowd up ahead at a house, and she knew for a fact it was Gandalf and a few of the dwarves that would go on the journey with them. "You're just in time, Sybella," Gandalf said, "Bombur knock on the door would you?" A very large red headed dwarf nodded and knocked on the door. They heard someone talking in angry tones before the door opened, and the dwarves fell on top of each other as the door opened. The man, who was actually a hobbit, sighed, "Gandalf," he muttered. 

 

  The hobbit went by the name Bilbo Baggins, and Sybella really had no idea why a mere hobbit would be joining the mission. Aren't hobbits lovers and not fighters? She sat in the sitting room while there was racket in the kitchen and dining room. Sybella sighed, she had known that dwarves were noisy and messy folk, but didn't expect them to be this bad. But well, every race had their own unique things about them. She looked up when she heard Ori say, "Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Fili approached him, "Here you go, Ori, give it to me." He threw the plate, then another, but Sybella heard no shattering. "Excuse me, that's my mother's west farthing pottery and it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo cried. Then another cry from Bilbo in the kitchen, "No, can you not do that, you'll blunt them!" "Oooh, did you hear that lads? He thinks we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur said. Then there was singing to be heard.

 

                                                                          Blunt the knives, bend the forks

                                                                       Smash the bottles and burn the corks

                                                                       Chip the glasses and crack the plates

                                                                         That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

                                                                         Cut the cloth, tread on the fat

                                                                        Leave the bones on bedroom mat

                                                                        Pour the milk on the pantry floor

                                                                          Splash the wine on every door

                                                                         Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl 

                                                                         Pound them up with a thumping pole

                                                                         When you're finished, if they are whole

                                                                           Send them down the hall to roll

                                                                           That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

     

    Sybella zoomed into the kitchen because what the dwarves were singing had scared her. All of the dishes were stacked neatly on the table. _Well, dwarves probably are messy but do clean up after themselves,_ Sybella thought. A hard knock came to the door, and Sybella and the dwarves looked to Gandalf. "He is here," Gandalf announced.

 

   Sorry this chapter was so short, I promise that the next chapter will have more action. Hope you like it though!


	2. Thorin Oakenshield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin meets our little Sybella and he's not very happy

 

 

  The door was opened and another dwarf stood outside. "Gandalf," he said, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice!" The dwarf had mentioned a mark on the door, and then Bilbo's protest was heard, "There is no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" "Yes, there is a mark, I put it there myself," Gandalf told him, "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." The dwarf, who must've been Thorin said, "So, this is a hobbit." Thorin began to speak more as Sybella walked into the hallway, where she could clearly be seen...if only Thorin looked up...

 

  "WHY IS AN ELF HERE? GET HER OUT!!!!" he yelled. Fili and Kili began walking her way as if to throw her out of Bag-End, but Sybella took out her sword and pointed it at them, "Touch me and you'll lose your hand!" "Thorin, please, Sybella wouldn't hurt anyone, and her loyalty is so strong, she'd never betray you, give her a chance," Gandalf said. "Not all elves are like my father. Thranduil is not my biological father, just for your information. I know what he's capable of, but either party is telling the truth and the other is lying. There are two sides to every story. But I wasn't involved in this event, why would I be in your line of fire? I mean...aren't I just a harmless little Elfling?" Sybella asked, "what kind of damage could I do?" "You're an elfling?" Bilbo asked, "I would've suspected you to be an adult." "I'm 98, Elves don't reach maturity until they are 100 years old," Sybella told him. 

 

  "Why should I give her a chance?" Thorin asked, looking to Gandalf and the dwarves. "I say we should, but not trust her completely just yet until we know her better," Bofur said. "Thank you...Bofur is it?" Sybella said. Bofur nodded, "You're welcome." "I agree with Bofur," Balin said, "Gandalf does know Sybella very well. He wouldn't let her join if she weren't trustworthy, Thorin." Thorin huffed, "I guess you're right. Sybella Greenleaf, you're welcome to join the company, but you are not worthy of any trust until we know you better." "Thanks, Thorin, I'll take this as an honor," Sybella told him. "It's a privilege, you're the first elf that I've actually been nice to ever since Thranduil betrayed my people," Thorin told her. "Well, I'm not like him. I know it will take you and the rest of the dwarves a while to see that, but I'm going to say that now. I understand, you're playing it safe, you have my respect for that," Sybella replied. 

 

  Sybella went back into the sitting room while Gandalf and the dwarves discussed the mission with Bilbo. She sat by the fire, thinking to herself. A part of her hoped that on the way to Erebor, they'd pass through Rivendell. Her fiance, Elladan, who was lord Elrond's son, lived there, and she hadn't seen him in a little over six months. They had been friends since Sybella could talk, and spent their Summers together joking around and making time pass by when they could. He was a couple hundred years older than her, but Sybella was always told "when you truly love someone, age, height, weight, distance...all of that are just numbers." As it was mentioned before, they were best friends. Best friends make the best couples. 

  Fili and Kili came in carrying an unconscious Bilbo a few minutes later. "What the hell did you do now?" Sybella asked. "Calm it down fancy pants, we mentioned how quick he'd die when Smaug blew fire on him and he passed out." Fili said.  "You were supposed to let that be a surprise," Sybella groaned, "I'll get some tea going for when he wakes up." 

 

  "I'll be fine, just let me sit quietly for a moment," Bilbo said. "You've been sitting quietly for too long!" Gandalf scolded, "since when did dishes become so important to you? I remember a little hobbit who was running off in search of elves in the woods. And stay out late, and come home after dark treading in mud and twigs and flies. A young hobbit who would like nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is now in your books...but it's out there." He gestured for the window. "I can't just go running off into the blue, I am a Baggins of Bag-End!" Bilbo raised his voice. "You are also a Took," Gandalf added. "He has a point, Bilbo, go explore beyond the borders of your hometown and see what Middle Earth has to offer. You only have one life, why would you want to spend it shut up in your home until the day you die?" Sybella asked. Bilbo was silent, which meant Sybella proved Gandalf's point. 

 

  I feel like this chapter is too short too, sorry guys. I'm just really tired and want to get to bed. It's late. Hope you like the story so far, I'll have to make sure the next chapter is longer. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, everyone except for Bilbo left the Shire. The dwarves were throwing small sacks of gold coins to each other, betting whether Bilbo would show up or not. "Sybella, aren't you going to bet something?" Dwalin asked. "I don't gamble, sorry," Sybella said quietly. "I'd bet that necklace around that pretty little neck of yours," Thorin said. "Thorin Oakenshield, absolutely no flirting with Sybella!" Gandalf snapped. "And if she betrays us, we slice that pretty neck in half," Dwalin added. Sybella shuddered, taking one hand off of her horse's reigns and placing it on her neck. "Would getting my head cut off hurt?" she asked. "Only if Thorin wanted you to suffer, he'd do it slowly. But most of the time, it happens so fast you have no time to react," Bofur replied.

The dwarves began laughing at Sybella's reaction. "Wait!" they heard someone scream. The horses stopped walking. "Wait! I signed the paper, I want to join!" Bilbo said. He gave the paper to Balin and he examined it. "It's signed," Balin confirmed, "welcome, Bilbo, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." "Get him a pony," Thorin scoffed. "Oh no that wont be necessary, I can walk!" Bilbo said quickly. Fili and Kili snuck up behind Bilbo and lifted him up on a pony anyways.

Later in the afternoon, everyone was too tired to continue moving. They stopped on a mountain ledge and camped there for the night. Sybella sat alone, her feet dangling off the edge and staring at the ground that was hundreds of feet below. She thought about jumping since the dwarves picked on her, but that would destroy Thranduil, and he was heartbroken enough after his wife was ambushed by orcs several years before. Sybella only seen Thranduil's wife twice in her life. One, when she was a baby and left by her parents in the woods. His wife was the one who found her. She was the first person Sybella ever saw. Then the last time, when she was around thirty seven years old (that's about twelve for an elf). Her and Thranduil were having a conversation that Sybella didn't remember.

"What're you thinking about?" a deep voice interrupted Sybella's thoughts and she looked up to see that it was only Thorin. "Oh, nothing," Sybella replied, looking back at the sky. "You were thinking about jumping, weren't you?" he asked. "That's none of your business," she told him. "My question has been answered," he said. "I wasn't thinking about jumping," she lied, "I was thinking about my mother." "Your real mother, or that stupid Mirkwood king's wife?" Thorin asked. Sybella stood up with an angry look, "My father has a logical reason for being the way he is! You...you don't know what it feels like to lose someone you love! He loved Mom. All she did was go out for a walk and was ambushed by orcs. We looked for her for weeks, and that drove Thranduil mad. And when she was brought home, he lost it. He lost the mother of his children. Legolas may look like him, but every time Thranduil looks at my brother, he sees his wife. You will never understand. You've never been in love, you're not married, you don't have children. And any man who is like you doesn't deserve that! So until you lose a wife or child, don't you dare judge someone else."

"You don't know what it's like to lose everything except those you love, so until you do, don't talk to me that way," Thorin snapped. Sybella slapped Thorin, "You're not adopted! You know your parents. I don't. I don't know their names, I don't know where I'm from, I don't know my real last name. All I know is that I look like them." "Stop this nonsense right this minute!" Gandalf raised his voice. "Nonsense? The one who's talking nonsense over here is Thorin!" Sybella said. "No one knows how anyone feels unless they've been in that person's shoes, everyone's point of view is different, just stop yelling. You're going to attract orcs!" Gandalf said. Sybella grumbled and walked away from them.

The next day went by quickly, and before everyone knew it, it was nighttime. Bilbo made everyone something to eat, Fili and Kili watched over the ponies, and Sybella and Gandalf were talking. "Did Thorin hurt you last night?" Gandalf asked. "Almost, when I slapped him he gave me a look that told me he really wanted to cut my head off right then," Sybella answered.

"Hmm. How is Thranduil?"

"Better. But not good."

"How long has it been since your mother died?"

"She's been dead for as long as I can remember. I feel like I was only at Mirkwood for a day before Thranduil said 'Sybella, Mommy's not coming back'."

"Has this affected your brother in any negative way?"

"He barely talks about it."

"How about that girl...Tauriel. How are things going with the two of them."

"I expect to be an aunt within the next ten or twenty years."

"You and Elladan?"

"Getting married next Spring. Haven't talked about children yet...I don't think we will for a few years."

"Guys!" Kili yelled with Fili running behind him. "Where's Bilbo?" Gandalf asked. "Trolls!" Fili said, "we sent Bilbo to rescue the ponies and he might need us if something were to happen!" "Get your weapons," Thorin said, "you two lead the way."


	4. Did You Just...

 

 

 

      They walked through the woods and heard voices. As they traveled further, the voices grew more audible. "They're going to rip him apart," Sybella said to Thorin. "Yes, I see I'm not blind," he snapped. Sybella hit him across the head and earned a glare, then Thorin turned his attention back to Bilbo and the trolls. "I'm going to help," Kili said as he ran out. "No, Kili wait!" Thorin shouted, but it was too late. Kili cut one of the troll's legs. "OW!" it yelled in a high pitched voice. "Drop him!" Kili screamed. "Do what?" the mature of the three trolls asked. "I said drop him," Kili repeated. 

 

   As if on cue, the other dwarves including Sybella charged out and attacked. It was quite messy, but just when they had it under control, two of the trolls each had an arm and a leg from Bilbo. "Drop your weapons or his limbs will go!" one of them said. Thorin sighed and did as he was told, receiving a confused and hurt look from Kili. "You're speaking to the Princess of Mirkwood you filthy little-" 

 

  Thorin took Sybella's sword and laid it on the ground. "THORIN OAKENSHIELD!!!" Sybella shouted, "I'll never let you hear the end of this!" "I can live with that," Thorin said, looking up at the younger individual. They were all stuffed in bags , and half were tied to a large stick for them to cook. All were complaining, but Thorin was quietly hoping to die out of coincidence due to Sybella's chattering. 

 

   "I don't want to die like this," she kept saying, "I have a life ahead of me, I'll be married next year and then I'll have a family!" "You are very intelligent yet still immature like the elfling you are," Thorin said. "You think I'm...intelligent?" Sybella asked. "Absolutely," he answered. "Aww, Thorin's going sweet on Sybella!" Dwalin chimed. "Oh shut up," Thorin scoffed. "Don't be like that, I think it's adorable," the little elfling said. Thorin grinned slightly at that.

  

  When all hope was almost lost, Gandalf came to the rescue. He split a rock so the sunlight could beam on the trolls, and they turned to stone. Everyone cheered, then helped each other out of the sacks. Sybella was gathering her weapons when she said to Thorin, "If only you didn't take my sword from me I could've cut them up into little pieces in a heartbeat." 

 

   "I believe so, you were trained by one of the best swordsman in all the land as you claim," Thorin played along. "Next time you should leave it to me," she suggested. "And I really would laugh if you got in trouble and needed assistance," Dwalin said. "And we wouldn't help you," Kili said. "You take that back, you know I would-" 

 

  Sybella was cut off by Thorin grabbing her, pulling her down so they were face to face and kissing her right on the lips. It was rough, but at the same time very sweet with a hint of passion. The old dwarf was finally coming around. Everyone knew Thorin had a soft spot for Sybella, but this was something the elven princess didn't expect. Yet, in a way, she really liked it. A lot. 

   Thorin ended what he started, then noticed shocked faces of the other dwarves. Nori spoke first, "Did you just..." "No, you wouldn't, Thorin," Gloin continued. "It's all just a dream," Bofur tried to lighten the mood. "No it's not, he just kissed his sworn enemy's daughter," Dwalin finished. Gandalf ended it, "Enough, enough. Sybella and Thorin, please keep that in the bedroom. And let's continue on..." "Wait!" Bilbo shouted, "let's investigate inside the cave." 

 

 

A/N: Shocked? Figured that. Sorry about the short chapter, but I'm really tired. Goodnight, folks!


	5. Why?

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been active. I've been really depressed lately and a few days ago it just got a lot worse. I've actually been really sad for quite a few years now and it's gotten to the point where I might need to tell someone. Anyways, I'm not too open about my personal life, let's just get on with the story.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?!" Gloin demanded. "No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food," Gandalf replied. "Oh, well in that case, lead on," the dwarf responded. 

While the dwarves left, one of the riders on the horses jumped down and hugged Sybella tightly. "It's nice to finally see you, my dear," she recognized Elladan's voice. "It's nice to see you too," Sybella said, slightly backing away. When she found out she'd marry Elladan once she came of age, she was resistant. She didn't want to marry a man she didn't love, but when Sybella was around Lord Elrond and his family, it was like she put on a mask. She pretended to love the elf who was older than her by thousands of years. She was only ninty-eight, she had a very long life ahead and it was as if Thranduil threw it all away. She also wanted to marry for love, she knew she did for as long as she could remember. But of course she was the adopted child, and in order to be a "true princess", she had to go through with the arranged marriage. She was expected to produce multiple children, but how could her tiny frame handle that? 

Legolas had been in plenty, but somehow he got his way out of all of them. He wanted Tauriel, and she loved him back. Sadly, Thranduil wouldn't hear of such a thing. He hated Legolas and Tauriel even being alone together. Sybella suggested that they get married in private, and that was their plan. It was like the three's little secret, no one else knew. And no one else would ever know. How would they manage to have a child in private? No one knew, but they agreed to cross that bridge when they got there. (My mom says "we will cross that bridge when we get there" to me a lot so yea)

Sybella didn't join them for dinner. Usually, she'd accept immediately and crack jokes and make everyone laugh. Tonight, she politely refused. For some reason, Elrond gave her a suspicious look that she noticed from the corner of her eye. It had multiple emotions: anger, hurt, betrayal. Sybella didn't exactly understand. What could it be about? 

That night, Sybella overheard a conversation between Elladan and Elrond:

"She's going to what?" 

"Just let her, he's going to die and she'll lose it. It wont last long." 

"But I would never hurt her like that..." 

"Don't say anything to her, don't act like something's wrong. Be normal." 

"I can never look at her the same again. I thought she was an innocent child." 

"I can only imagine how you feel, but pretend we never had this conversation."

Sybella was confused as hell about that conversation. Who were they talking about? Who was going to die? What was "she" going to lose? Who would Elladan never hurt the way "she" would? Sybella shrugged and continued on walking when she saw Thorin standing on the balcony, thinking to himself. She walked over and stood beside him, gently nudging the slightly shorter individual in the arm. 

"Hey." 

"Hi." 

"A gold coin for your thoughts?" 

"It's all a blur, one second I'm thinking of one thing then the next I'm thinking of another," Thorin answered, "and you?" "If I ask you a question, will you answer it with wholehearted honesty?" Sybella asked. "Absolutely," he said. "Why did you do what you did earlier this morning?" she wanted to know. "Do what?" Thorin asked. "Kiss me," Sybella answered slowly. "Because...I...I've grown very fond of you," Thorin told her, "you're different. You're nothing like Thranduil. I'm so sorry for being such an idiot. Could we possibly start over?" Sybella placed a finger over his lips to shush him, "Let's just forget the bad times ever happened." He smiled at her and hugged her, burying his head in her shoulder, "I...I love you, kid." 

"I love you too, King Under The Mountain." 

"How about we...go to my chambers and maybe talk? Get to know each other better?" 

"Thorin, as much as I would love that, I'm engaged-"

"Shh, he may want you, but you don't want him. And I want you so much more than he does."

"Well, you're right. I don't want him at all. I want to marry you as soon as we reclaim Erebor. But how will I tell Lord Elrond?" 

"I have a plan, my dear. Don't worry." 

~Time Skip~

"You certainly have a way with children, Sybella," Thorin said. "I've always loved them, but personally, I don't exactly see myself being a mother but if it happens it happens," Sybella told him. "What about us? Who will keep the line of Durin going?" he asked. "I never said no. But I do have my doubts, dwarvish pregnancies are hard, plus how do you expect a shrimp like me to bring a baby in this world without having some sort of major complication?" she asked. "I'll be there for you, you wont have to worry," he told her. "Maybe, but I want to sort things out family-wise before we get married and start a family," Sybella said. "Who cares what they think? Break off the engagement and it'll all be over with," he said to her. 

"Yes, Auntie, we want a little cousin we can teach how to be a warrior!" Kili exclaimed. 

"Auntie?" 

"You're family now," Fili said, "even though not exactly yet. But we want you to get used to the new name." Sybella smiled, she never felt so accepted in her entire life. But then she realized it was two months before her wedding day and she has said nothing to Lord Elrond... but that could wait until they reclaimed Erebor.


End file.
